


A Midnight Tail

by tinylilremus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Porn with some plot, Tail Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylilremus/pseuds/tinylilremus
Summary: In the anxiety of The Mighty Nein nearing Rexxentrum, Caleb unwinds one night by drinking alot. Jester takes him up to bed when he starts getting weepy and when she tries to leave, Caleb asks her to stay with him. Unfortunately there's only one bed. Though Jester has her misgivings because of her feelings for him, she obliges and, surprisingly, the arrangement seems to go off without a hitch.That all changes, however, when Caleb accidentally grabs her (very sensitive) tail.





	A Midnight Tail

Caleb rarely gets drunk, but every time he does is memorable. Tonight is no exception.

Normally Jester finds it a little bit concerning, but she can understand why he feels he needs to tonight. As they near Rexxentrum, tensions between the Mighty Nein are running high, and it’s so much worse for Caleb. Heading directly towards to the source of his biggest nightmares must be completely terrifying, and in a lot of ways, she’s surprised he’s holding up as well as he is. That doesn’t stop her watching him with a careful eye, already seeing where the night will end.

She’s seen him drunk enough times to know his stages. After one or two drinks, he becomes a lot more animated and chatty. After another few drinks, he becomes an actively friendlier person, voluntarily introducing himself to new people and holding long conversations with strangers. The next few are where he feels the desire to dance, and though there is not much of a dance floor here, tonight he still asks Nott if she would like to.

She knows that it’s just beyond this point that Caleb starts becoming emotional, and where the memories that he’d rather not think about all come tumbling out of him almost involuntarily. For Caleb’s sake, she knows she needs to get him up to bed before this happens. He’s already going through enough on this leg of their travels without accidentally spilling things about himself that he doesn’t necessarily want to share.

She sees his face beginning to fall part way through his dance with Nott and it’s so painfully reminiscent of that night in Hupperdook that she has to look away for a moment to gather herself. She doesn’t know when the pain in Caleb’s eyes started causing her pain too, but it’s a near constant thing these days.

She knows what it means, of course. She realises he’s had her heart for some time now. She just doesn’t know if she’s brave enough to actually admit it. The implications of that kind of thinking are too great and she doesn’t know if she wants to risk her heart like that.

Draining the last of her glass of milk, she makes her way over to where Nott and Caleb are dancing and taps Nott on the shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt your dance, but I can see Sad Caleb starting to make an appearance, so I think I’m going to take him up to bed if that’s alright with you?”

Nott looks up at Caleb, whose face is beginning to crumple now that the dance is over, and gives Jester a nod.

“Yeah, I think it’s your bedtime, Caleb.”

“But I was not finished dancing with you,” says Caleb with such an adorable pout that Jester has to fight a smile. She can’t show weakness right now; she needs to be firm.

“You can dance with Nott another time,” Jester promises, “but if you want to keep all those precious secrets of yours a secret, you need to get to bed now.”

“Ja, _fiiine_ ,” he huffs, holding up an obliging arm so that she can slip her arm around his waist. “You’re a real spoilsport sometimes, you know that? Which is so weird because you are the most fun person I know normally.”

Jester smiles a little bit at the backwards compliment and begins walking him upstairs to one of the rooms Caduceus organised for them.

“Yeah, yeah, you can complain all you want, but you're definitely going to bed now.”

“I know,” says Caleb in a pathetically sad voice. “You’re very kind to me, Jester, even though I’m not happy about this.”

“Well, I’ll try to survive your disapproval.”

Jester decides as they reach the top of the staircase that since the two of them are the first two to go to bed, she’ll just room with him tonight. She’s feeling pretty tired herself so it makes sense for them both to just turn in for the night without the others having to worry about waking them up. By the time she reaches the door, she finds herself excited to see how Caleb looks when he first wakes up.

She’s seen him wake up while camping before, all stiff and grouchy, but this would be different. This would be a comfortable Caleb waking up in a sea of blankets, hair probably mussed from the soft pillows and face flushed from the warmth of the sheets.

So when she opens the door and sees that there’s only one bed, her stomach plummets.

She loves Caduceus, she really does, but he really does some _dumb_ shit sometimes. How he managed to book a single room when they _always_ get rooms with more than one bed is beyond her. And though Jester could go downstairs and change their room, Caleb is looking rough and she knows she has to get him tucked in as soon as possible.

 _I guess we’ll never know about comfy Caleb,_ she thinks bitterly, leading him carefully to the bed and lighting the small lamp next to it. She removes the flask from her hip, creates water into it and hands it to Caleb.

“Drink up. Otherwise, you’re going to feel like shit in the morning.”

Caleb immediately obeys, gulping the water down, before excusing himself to use the privy. When he returns, Jester helps him out of his boots. She removes and folds his coat carefully, then removes his book holster and books, placing these gently on top of the coat. She makes sure he climbs under the blankets before pressing a small kiss to his forehead and pulling the blankets up over him.

“Goodnight, Caleb,” she says. “Sweet dreams. If you need anything, just send a message.”

She turns to leave and is surprised when Caleb’s hand latches around hers. She glances around with wide eyes and Caleb’s face, so peaceful and content a moment ago is suddenly scared and upset.

“Jester… I… I don’t want to be alone. Not this close to Rexxentrum. I know it’s not fair to ask and that you normally share with Beau, but would you… would you please stay with me?”

Jester’s heart immediately speeds to a panicked gallop, but even as she stares into Caleb’s eyes, full of sadness and fear, she finds herself removing her boots, her armour, her accessories, and her outer layers until she’s only in her slip. Without a word, she extinguishes the lamp and climbs into bed next to Caleb.

There’s nothing but darkness and silence for a few moments before Caleb smiles, the sight dim but visible in the sliver of moonlight making its way in through a crack in the curtains.

“Thank you.”

He’s asleep before she can figure out what to reply.

Despite how tired she was before helping Caleb to bed, Jester just _can’t relax_. She’s hyperaware of the fact that the man she has feelings for – the one that as of late is almost always on her mind – is mere inches from her in the tiny bed they’re sharing. There’s just no calming down from that. Even turning away so that she can’t see his beautiful face with all the hard edges smoothed out by sleep, doesn’t help. She can still hear every deep breath, can feel every jolt of the bed as Caleb moves in his sleep. Her head is filled with the scent of him, partly ale from his night of indulging, but mostly that heady mixture of smoke, earth, ink and paper that she tries hard not to lean into when she catches hints of it throughout the day.

She’s a wreck and doesn’t see how much worse it can get until Caleb, in pulling a handful of blankets towards him, somehow manages to grab Jester’s tail too. She has to fight from crying out. As tightly wound as she is right now just finding herself in this situation, the sudden stimulation to her tail is the most beautiful agony. Adding to the pain, Caleb _doesn’t let go_. His hand is still grasped around it, tangled in the blankets he grabbed and it’s _torture_. Every tiny sensation sends jolts of pleasure through her and there’s absolutely nothing she can do because the movement from trying to tug it free is only making things so much more _unbearable_.

Despite herself, she feels her hips buck slightly as she lets out a low involuntary moan.

_Fuck._

Predictably, she feels the bed shift behind her. Caleb’s grasp tightens around her tail as he yawns and stretches and there’s nothing Jester can do now to hold back the whimper that escapes her.

“Jester?” says Caleb’s sleep-ragged voice. “Is something wrong?”

 _“No,”_ she responds a bit too quickly. “I’m just… _fuck_ , can you please let go of my tail?”

He lets go of it as if it burned him, and scrambles up in bed.

“Oh, shit, Jester I didn’t mean to. I know how, er, sensitive tiefling tails are and if I was awake, I wouldn’t have –“

“How, um, how do you know that tiefling tails are sensitive?”

“I, er, I heard you and Molly discussing it on your watch one night while I was trying to get to sleep.”

“Oh,” says Jester who, up until now, was fully under the impression that that conversation had been super private.

“Ja, so if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything I really apologise. If you want, I’ll set out my bedroll on the floor so that it doesn’t happen accidentally again.”

It’s Jester’s turn to grab Caleb’s wrist to stop him from leaving.

“No, Caleb, I… I mean it was a surprise but I… didn’t hate it?”

Caleb is crouched over her mid-motion, staring at her, dumbstruck, and she wishes he would say _something_. She can’t believe she somehow found the nerve to say that and she’s not sure she’ll ever find it again if he doesn’t respond how she hopes he will.

And she’s _so_ hopeful. Her hand is still wrapped around his wrist and she can feel his pulse racing beneath her fingertips. That has to mean _something_ , right?

Ten seconds pass, then twenty, and Jester’s heart sinks.

He would have said something by now if this was going to happen. She’s obviously just made things so weird between them and oh how she wishes she could just run now but it would probably only add to her problems. How is she supposed to travel with him now? What if _he_ runs away? Everyone would hate her. He could get himself killed being on his own this close to Rexxentrum. How could she live with herself? Why doesn’t she ever _think_ before she speaks?

She’s so caught up in the panicked thoughts flooding her brain that she initially doesn’t feel Caleb’s other hand settle on her forearm – not until his thumb begins tracing gently across the skin there. His face isn’t as surprised as it was a moment ago. Now there’s a question in his eyes, asking for permission to proceed. She suddenly can’t remember a single word of Common, so she gives his wrist a squeeze as her answer and Caleb lets out a relieved sigh as he settles back down onto the bed, sitting next to Jester again.

“Jester, I… I would really like to kiss you if that’s alright?”

Jester’s heart jumps to her throat. When this night began, she never could have imagined that this is where it would lead. She feels lightheaded, euphoric and it feels as though finally the world is beginning to click into place.

Almost as soon as the feeling is there, however, it evaporates.

_He’s still drunk, Jester. It’s probably not real. It’s just been a while and you’re convenient._

Sighing, she struggles to meet his eye.

“It depends, Caleb. Would you still feel that way if I cleared your head for you?”

“What, after you cast Lesser Restoration or something?” says Caleb. “Definitely – though I would probably become significantly less brave about it.”

Jester shifts back slightly and regards him silently for a moment. Caleb frowns.

“Jester, these feelings are nothing new to me. You don’t know how long I’ve thought about what it would be like to kiss you. And though, yes, I’m not a hundred percent sober right now, it’s true that I have been in love with you for _months_.”

He puts his hand up over his mouth in panic as he realises what he’s done, and Jester is elated and amused and relieved all at once. She reaches out to pull his hand away from his mouth and, in so doing, casts her spell. It’s amazing how instantaneous the change is. His face is instantly less carefree, the crease in his forehead deepens, and a tinge of fear appears in his eyes.

She decides then that she’s going to do everything in her power to wipe every damn care from his mind.

“That’s better,” she says. “I feel like I can see you now.”

“Me too,” he says, eyes meeting hers briefly before darting away nervously. He wasn’t joking about being less confident without the alcohol then.

Summoning the courage she’s not sure she has either, she reaches out to tip up his chin.

“I’m in love with you too,” she says, before leaning over to claim the lips she’s been daydreaming about for months.

For all that she starts with enthusiasm, she hesitates when Caleb takes a moment to respond, worried that she’s doing something wrong. But, god, when he does, it’s everything Jester has been reading about and so much _more_ because he’s just _there._ That’s the faint taste of ale in his mouth, that’s the burnt scent that she associates so much with him, that’s the scrape of his stubble against her palm, those are his hands, firmly pressing into her back, drawing her closer to him.

She’s straddling his hips now as they kiss and the slight movement of his thighs under hers is intoxicating. Her tail flicks behind her, wanting to reach out and curl around his waist, but she _can’t_ do that. She doesn’t even know how far Caleb wants to take this. She just knows she’ll take whatever he’s willing to give.

His hands move up her back to tangle in her hair and he tugs a little in a way that makes her whimper into his mouth. He can’t only want to kiss when _this_ is how he’s touching. It’s hungry and feral and Jester wonders how long it’s been since he’s had this. He’s scraping his teeth along her lip and his nails bite into her skin in such a raw way that she wonders if he didn’t perhaps think he’d never have this again.

She places her hands on his chest to gently push him away and is a little saddened, but not surprised, when he immediately lets her go, guilt etched across every bit of his face.

“No, Caleb, don’t panic, this is all _great_ ,” she says, trying to reassure him. His shirt has come undone a bit and his pale skin is beautiful and enticing as she runs her fingers lightly across his collarbone. “I just want you to know, that whatever you want, whatever you _need_ right now, I’ll take care of you.”

“Jester,” he breathes out, “you shouldn’t be –“

“No,” she says, leaning forward to shut him up with another kiss. “However you were about to end that sentence, you’re wrong, okay? I want you, Caleb Widogast, and even if you don’t seem to think so, _I_ think I damn well deserve you.”

She undoes the rest of the lacing on his shirt before grabbing the hem and waiting for permission to continue. Caleb gives her a stunned and almost imperceptible nod and Jester pulls it up and over his head. It’s been a long time since she’s seen this much of Caleb and she has to fight to keep her breathing normal at the sight. He’s still thin, but not as scrawny as he was in Nicodranas and the sight fills her with warmth. He’s getting better.

She also has a new appreciation for the dusting of freckles across his chest, stomach and shoulders and decides she wants to explore each of them with her mouth as soon as she can.

 _“Beautiful,”_ she says, looking up to see his reaction to the word, but he’s just staring back at her, awestruck. “I’m going to start touching you with my tail now, alright? I’m letting you know because that’s considered really forward in Tiefling culture and I would feel really shitty if I didn’t warn you first.”

Caleb nods and Jester has to restrain herself from immediately snaking her tail to feel up every inch of his exposed skin. Instead, she runs it gently along his arm, while shifting closer to get at his neck and chest. There’s a sharp intake of breath as she shifts in his lap and, bolstered by the reaction, she shifts again, this time eliciting a small whimper.

 _Good to know,_ she thinks, as she begins trailing kisses along Caleb’s freckles. Every now and then, when she comes across a spot that makes Caleb shiver or his hair stand up, she nibbles and scrapes a little, her slightly sharper canine teeth leaving small marks. Her head is full of Caleb, the smell of fire, the feeling of his heat-roughened hands running across her exposed skin. She feels as if she’s being set ablaze and is sure that by the end of tonight she’ll be completely consumed by the flames.

“Is this okay?” she asks, daring move her tail from his arm around his shoulder to his back. “You can let me know if any of this is too much for you. It’s a lot for me too.”

“No, no it’s all, _mmmg_ –“ He lets out a small groan as the end of Jester’s tail starts trailing up and down his spine. “It’s wonderful. _You’re_ wonderful.”

“So are you.” Jester smiles and Caleb smiles back and it’s so genuinely happy and free from any of the usual pain or worry that she can’t help but kiss him again. She wishes she could bottle this feeling, this giddy happiness that’s completely untarnished by the bullshit of the world around them, and just keep it for the dark days ahead of them.

Still smiling, she moves her tail round to his chest and pushes him down onto the pillows. She settles onto his hips more comfortably now and is pleased to find that no, she wasn’t imaging the bulge she thought she felt earlier.

“What do you want me to do for you now, beautiful? Want me to take my clothes off too?”

“I… yes. Yes please.”

Jester immediately obliges, though a weird anxiety begins creeping in. This isn’t the first time she’s been naked around Caleb. It’s different this time, though. Before, there had been a lot of averted eyes and a measure of respect for each others’ privacy. She’s dropping all that now. He’s going to look at her and _see her_ and _react_ to what he sees and it’s terrifying.

Before she can completely lose her nerve, she hoists her slip over her head and feels a flood of pride and relief when Caleb audibly gasps.

“Jester, how are you _real_?” he says, eyes hungrily taking it all in. “How is any of this real?”

“Maybe the universe is kinder to you than you think it is,” says Jester, leaning over to kiss him again. “Whatever it is, I’m grateful for it.”

She smoothes his hair back from his face and presses a kiss to his nose before straightening and climbing off of Caleb so that she can undo the tie of his trousers. She presses kisses to the skin just above his waistband as she works, wanting to taste as much of him as she can, and tries not to get too distracted by his little whines of pleasure. Once the tie is finally undone, Jester slips her fingers under the waistband, poised to tug.

“Is this okay, beautiful? I’m new to this so you need to let me know if I’m going too fast.”

“N-no, you’re doing great,” he says. “ _Sehr gut._ If anything we are not going fast _enough_.”

“Well, I’ll have to see if I can move this along then, won’t I?” she says, placing another kiss to the newly exposed patch of skin just above his cock before slowly sliding his trousers down his legs, smiling a little at the way his cock bobs up and down as it’s released. She trails kisses down his legs as she pulls and when she finally gets the trousers over his ankles and throws them to the floor, she allows herself a moment to just sit and _look_ at him.

The thought that at this moment all of him is hers to explore is a heady one and she needs to take a few deep breaths before she can move again. Once she’s regained her composure, however, she scrambles off the bed to the haversack she stashed in one corner, retrieving a small bottle from it.

“What’s that?” he asks with a curious look.

“Just a bit of oil,” she says. “I took this from my mom’s store cupboard before I left figuring that I’d probably get to use it at some point on my adventures. And here we are.”

“Here we are.”

Jester uncorks the small bottle, pouring a little bit out over Caleb’s cock and setting it on the table next to the bed. She takes a moment to admire him before proceeding, noting how beautifully pink and flushed his cock is and drinking in the sight of the faintly purple veins that bulge slightly. She bets running her tongue along them would feel so fucking satisfying, though she doesn’t know if she’s comfortable enough for that yet. It’s definitely a thought, however.

Instead, she reaches out and begins smoothing the oil over his cock, pleased at how immediate the reaction is.

“ _Fuck_ , Jester, fuck that’s…” he throws his head back and Jester settles down next to him to make it easier to touch him and to allow her tail access to his chest. As she works her hand up and down his shaft squeezing as tightly as she dares without wanting to hurt him, her tail begins snaking over his chest, the end of it working one nipple while she works the other with her free hand. He’s moaning now, making the most delicious noises, and Jester’s suddenly aware of how soaking wet she is.

“Is that feeling good, beautiful?” she asks. “Do you need me to go slower for you?”

Caleb lets out a spectacular moan at this.

 _“Schneller, bitte,”_ he whines. “ _Please_ faster?”

“You’re so cute when you get too flustered to speak Common,” she laughs, pumping her hand faster over his cock, making sure to occasionally run her thumb over the head. She’s giddy at how similar the mechanics of all this are to her books, but also at how the actual sensations in the moment make her feel like she’s the first person to have ever tried this. Surely if everyone knew how incredible this felt, this would be all they could talk about?

“Ohhh god, _Liebling,_ I’m so close. I don’t know, _mmmhgh_ , I don’t know how much longer I can last right now.”

“One more minute, beautiful,” she says, slowing her pace for a bit. “Think you can do that for me?”

 _“I can try.”_ His voice is strangled and desperate and it makes Jester’s heart soar.

It really won’t take much to make her come apart.

True to his word, Caleb holds on, even when Jester picks up the pace again, even though his whole body strains with the struggle to stay in control, even when he lets out a tortured cry. Jester can hardly believe that she’s watching Caleb unravel in front of her, and even less that she’s the one who’s brought him to this point. He’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen and she’s sure that watching him completely fall apart will only be more breathtaking.

“Alright, beautiful, you can come now if you want,” she says, scraping her teeth across his neck before she mutters the instruction against his skin. “You’ve been so perfect.”

The result is almost immediate. Caleb’s back arches and he lets go with a yell, cum spilling over her hand as she strokes him through it until his body falls limp and spent next to her.

 _“Fuck,”_ he says, laughing a little. _“Fuuuck._ You’re amazing, do you know that, Blueberry? I just… wow. You’re just… _wow._ ”

“ _You’re_ amazing,” she says, wiping her hand on one of the still folded blankets before settling back to kiss him. “That was so beautiful, Caleb. You’re so beautiful.”

“Definitely not as beautiful as you,” he says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Now we need to take care of you.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry, I was just going to deal with it myself quickly,” she says, feeling suddenly shy. “I know you’re probably exhausted right now.”

“Jester, if you want to take care of it yourself, if you would find that more comfortable, I definitely won’t stop you,” he says, lifting one of her hands to press a kiss to it. “But what you just did was _so much_ and I really want to return the favour, if you’d let me.”

She doesn’t know how to respond to that in words that will make sense as they leave her mouth, so instead, she presses another kiss to his lips and nods, settling back down onto the pillows. Caleb smiles at her, so warmly and so serenely that she can’t quite remember the usual look of sadness and fear he wears every day.

Caleb’s hands are huge and rough and as soon as he begins working slowly over her skin, pausing to cup her breasts, working the nipples with his thumb, Jester knows that this isn’t going to last long. He trails his fingers down her torso, then her abdomen, the slightly damaged tips scratching the skin pleasantly. Her every sense is overwhelmed and she’s not entirely sure she’ll survive this.

When he asks if he can stroke her tail, she’s _certain_ she won’t survive this.

The fingers of one hand trail further down over her abdomen down her thighs, pinching gently at the skin there, teasing, while the other works its way deliberately and skilfully up and down the length of her tail.

“Is this alright?” Caleb asks as if he doesn’t know what he’s doing to her. She’s a wreck and can barely form thoughts let alone actual words, but somehow through the haze of sensation, she manages to hum a small _“mmhmm”_.

As Caleb’s hand finally trails over her cunt, squeezing slightly, Jester can’t help but let out a cry. _Fuck,_ she sometimes forgets that Caleb has done this before. He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. He knows what to expect.

She can’t keep quiet as his fingers part her lips and he runs a confident finger across her clit. Her whole body writhes at the sensation and as he starts rubbing it in a regular rhythm, she has to fight hard not to come right away. She takes deep breaths that keep getting interrupted by every new sensation caused by Caleb’s magical fingers. As he slips his index and ring finger inside her, grinding her clit with the heel of his hand, there’s no more staying in control. She screams out, bucking her hips to force Caleb’s fingers deeper and it doesn’t even take a full thirty seconds before her vision whites out. She lets out one last strangled scream before collapsing, every nerve in her body still ringing with what just happened.

“Oh god,” she says when she finally catches her breath and gathers her thoughts together enough. “God that just happened. We did that.”

“We did that,” Caleb echoes. Now that the rush of everything is over, she can hear some of the fear and sadness creeping back into his voice and she immediately turns to kiss it out of him.

“Thank you,” she says, peppering smaller kisses all over his face. “God, thank you so much, Caleb. I’ve wanted that for so long. I’ve wanted that with _you_ for so long.”

“Me too, Blueberry,” he says. “And though I don’t know why you want me, I know now that you get angry when I question that, so I won’t.”

“Good,” she says, pressing one last kiss to his nose before settling onto his chest. They lie like that for a while, basking in the afterglow, just enjoying being this near to each other for the first time after learning that they’ve been in love for so long.

“We should probably go get cleaned up,” says Caleb after a few minutes of blissful silence. “None of this is going to be pleasant to deal with if it dries.”

“Good idea.”

She reluctantly disentangles herself from Caleb and grabs her slip from the floor, pulling it back over her head. Caleb does the same with his shirt. It’s a lot shorter than her slip but long enough to be decent.

She peers around the door to make sure there’s no one in the corridor before beckoning for Caleb to follow her. They sneak carefully over the creaky floorboards of the ancient inn, trying their hardest to be as stealthy as possible, but run out of luck about midway down the corridor when Beau suddenly appears behind the door that leads to the privy. She freezes when she sees the two of them, her eyes darting between them wearing a vaguely horrified expression.

 _“Schiesse,”_ Caleb swears under his breath. “Hi, Beauregard. We were just, er, we were just…”

“Caleb, you really, _really_ don’t have to explain it to me,” she says in a pained voice. “In fact, to save myself the trauma, I’ve decided I didn’t see anything. You were never here. I haven’t seen anything.”

“Sleep well, Beau!” says Jester with a huge grin.

“Nope, you’re not here,” she says, speed-walking the rest of the way to her room and all but slamming the door behind her. As soon as the door closes, Caleb and Jester dissolve into a pile of silent giggles before successfully sneaking the rest of the way to the washroom.

Later, while lying cuddled up with Caleb in bed (tail positioned very carefully behind her to prevent Caleb accidentally grabbing it again), Jester takes Caleb’s hand and presses a small kiss to it.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’d like to share your room with you more often from now on.”

Caleb pulls their hands closer to him to press a kiss to hers.

“As often as you’d like, _Liebling_. You won’t ever hear me complaining.”

Jester hums happily and settles back down to try to fall asleep. Caleb is out minutes later and, as she listens to his breathing deepen and slow, she carefully moves her tail from behind her to drape it across his middle.


End file.
